Experimento: El renacer del Clan Uchiha
by Kagura Uzumaki
Summary: Una historia de humor y romance sobre el enlace de dos personas. Que tan problematicos pueden ser los lazos de dos?. Quien puede con el caracter del clan Uchiha? Sasu&Naru&Sasu y muy leve Kaka&Iru. Mpreg. Pasen y vean, miren y lean! Disfruten


**Yo minna-san! Despues de un tiempo sin aparecer por aqui..(me super disculpo :) ) Os he traido una historieta de humor y romance que os va a cautivar! Es un fic _Yaoi y Mpreg_. Con mucho humor y romanticismo. Parejitas _Naru&Sasu&Naru y Kaka&Iru _^^ No olviden los likes y los comentarios y los seguidores.. Espero que lo difruten como yo :)**

**Lo sé es largo pero tengo que subirlo todo, es mucho mejor leerlo todo junto asi no pierdes el hilo. **

**Querria plantearos algo asi que quiero reviews referentes, me gustaria hacer un fic conjunto con alguno de mis seguidores, yo subiria un prologo y alguno de ustedes lo continuaria por mi, es que tengo un monton de prologos pero no puedo continuarlos y me da repena, si os gusta me enviais mensajito!**

**Advertencias: Faltas de ortigrafia, ardor de ojos, conjuntivitis diarreas por lo mal que me expreso, morir de aburriemiento, dormirse, explosion de ordenador y de cerebro...****PASEN Y LEAN BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD... a si, DIVIERTANTSE!**

* * *

EXPERIMENTO: EL CLAN UCHIHA

El viento era muy fuerte, tanto que lograba dispersar cualquier método de escape enemigo, entre ellos una bomba de humo.

En la más alta de las medio derruidas torres del tiempo, se encontraba una de muchas discrepancias entre personas pero esta era la menos común. Un problema que involucró a tanta gente que se había convertido en una guerra mundial, entre las 4 naciones que antes bien había sido una alianza.

Unos de los peones de esta había decidido que hoy era el día de terminar con todo ese rollo y pelear como un hombre. Pero no pegaba solo gritaba.

-Sasuke! Ven aquí y arráncame la cabeza ahora mismo!- le gritaba mientras ardía en deseos de hacer lo mismo, pero el otro solo le miró desafiante y dejó escapar una risilla burlona.

-Será un placer!- gritaba mientras se lanzaba contra él, con chidori nagasashi, con el sello en uso de las protuberantes alas negras y el sharingan.

Formó en sus manos una serie de sello a gran velocidad y tan raros que el Uchiha no los captó pero la técnica era..

-Patada en la cara!- estrelló su zapato en la cara contraria cortando la técnica y la dirección de vuelo haciéndolo caer encima suyo.

Se pusieron en pie y chocaron frentes, una lucha de poderes y ellos ahí metidos.

-Bastardo!- gruñó empujando más fuerte..

-Usurantonkachi!- le saltó un vena en la frente, le iba a pegar pero el otro le paró el puño.

-Merluzo!- le lanzó un puñetazo que fue parado.

-Dobe!- le propino un codazo en las costillas. El otro salió disparado hacia abajo reventando el suelo, antes de que Sasuke se asomase para ver papilla de Naruto ese subió ágil y de un puntapié lo sentó. Lo agarró de la camiseta y acercaron los rostros.

-No quiero hacer eso!- gritó y sin querer lo lanzó lejos estrellándolo contra una columna. Uy!- una gota recorrió su sien y le busco con la vista.

De tres saltos bajó donde el Uchiha estaba incrustado y lo sacó de allí el mayor le mira muy mal y el sharingan gira completamente furioso.

-Lo siento teme, se me escapó ejeje- pasó una mano por su dorado cabello y rió nerviosamente.

-Entonces para que te perdone vas a hacerlo?- le miró interrogante e intentando extorsionarle, la cara del otro enrojeció y volvió a huir. -Vuelve aquí! Eh!- suspiró cansado pero mira que es cabezón.

El otro saltó a gran velocidad e invocó el sapo gigante que este solo le recriminó que para que lo llama en situaciones tan estúpidas.

Sasuke apareció detrás y lo agarró por las muñecas, y cerca de su oreja derecha le susurró

-Afróntalo es tu culpa...- le lamió el lóbulo y una corriente dejó al otro en estado de éxtasis pero salío de allí enseguida escurriéndose y escapando otra vez.

-No voy a tomar esa responsabilidad!- gritó más agudo y formó un rasen shuriken- no fue mi culpa!.—exageró girando los brazos en aspa y cara de tomate.

-Si que fuiste tu! Y ahora muere!- Sasuke se lanzó contra él con chidori pero solo le cambió el peinado a causa de la corriente.

-No!- volvió a gritar mientras se reelectrocuta, siendo así de idiota cualquier diría que es mas conductor que el metal.

-Si!- lo vuelve a perseguir- vas a estar conmigo- se oye la voz lejana- para siempre...- apareció detrás con la cara medio ensombrecida, el otro gritó agudo y su cara se puso azul.

-Yuu-rei (1)- empezó a temblar pero es agarrado y llevado a cuestas, empieza a patalear.

-Ahora que me has dejado así tendré que volver por narices...- decia mientras lo lanzó al suelo, lo ató y se sientó encima cruzando las piernas. –Equipo Taka- ordenó y ellos aparecieron de imnediato con cara de terror mortal.

-Si mi señora?- habló Suigetsu con una sonrisa ladina, y esa fue destrozada con una patada electrica y es sujeto que la llevaba fue enviado a volar muy lejos.

-Si Sasuke-kun- habló la rastreadora de chakra con mucho miedo, el chakra de Sasuke antes era frio y perturbador y ahora es ardiente y escalofriantemente demoniaco.

-Desearía saber volar como Suigetsu- dijó Juugo, sin querer en voz alta y su deseo fue concedido pero en otra dirección y con otro obstáculo en medio.

-Karin, nos dirigimos a Konoha ahora mismo, recupera a tus compañeros y tráelos.- hizo una pequeña pausa para respirar- vivos o muertos- la pelirroja tragó con pesadez y marchó lo ms rápido que le permitian sus piernas bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke.

Naruto que se habia quedado quieto donde estaba, dejó escapar todo el aire que sin querer había acumulado.

-Ahora vas a hacerlo?- le preguntó el moreno mientras lo dejó en el suelo y lo desató, el aludido solo se sentó y frotó sus muñecas en simbolo de dolor.

-Bueno depende..- intentó mirar a Sasuke pero cambió de opinion- puede..- otra oportunidad y recibió al Amaterasu muy cerca del pie.- Siiii! Terminó gritando mientras corre, levanta y se va. En ese orden.

-&&&&EXP-CN-UCH&&&&-

Horas después en el consultorio de Tsunade, la afitriona con cara de poquer, su asistente con cara de ida y el pobre animalillo parece recien sacado del horno.

-Lo sabia- afirma muy a conciencia un axzabache volviendo a vestirse. –Ves dobe no estaba mientiendote- pero el aludido yace en el suelo con el alma fuera.- Dobe?- se acerca a él y le pega una bofetada que podria haber despertado a una Tsunade durmiendo la mona. El rubio se soba la cara enrojecida e intenta centrar su mirada en la persona que lo sostiene pero ve doble.

-Porque hay dos en la pantallita?- pregunta señalando esa pequeña televisión al lado de la camilla donde estaba Sasuke tumbado hace unos minutos.

-Es que son dos.- afirma muy serio. El otro palidece, no veía doble es que son dos... Su alma vuelve a abandonar su cuerpo y eso enfurece a Sasuke que lo rebate contra la pared, esta se derrumba y se ve la sala siguiente con un panorama similar. Iruka pateando a Kakashi y este inconsciente.

Lo recoge y se lo lleva no antes sin bufar ante la actitud de los presentes que aun siguen en shock.

Por la calle se encuentran a Konohamaru que se alarma al ver a Naruto en ese deplorable estado. Sasuke lo aparta celosamente de ese niño e incluso le bufa como un felino, el chico se tapa la cara con la bufanda hasta que la presencia de Sasuke se disuelve, luego suspira y se va andando.

Abre la puerta, y lo lanza contra el sofá y termina rebotando y comiéndose el escritorio. El azabache se sienta y después de un espeso silencio decide hablar.

-Se que estas despierto ahora ven.- vaya que era autoritario y no se había movido un ápice de la pared, se levanta y cabizbajo se sienta a su lado con terrible miedo de mirarle a la cara. El otro le toma de la barbilla y alza su rostro hasta quedar azul con ónix una vez más.- Dime porque no quieres?-le pregunta con un deje de preocupación.

-N-no es que no quiera, es que soy muy joven y no quiero cortar así mi adolescencia.- sus escusas no parecen escudarle.

-Esas son meras escusas.- empieza a acercarse hasta sentir recíprocamente su respiraciones. –Además se que ya lo sabías, después de todo puedes olerlo, cierto?- empezaba a pensar que lo creía un animal que solo seguía sus instintos, bueno a veces si.

-No lo sabía!- se niega cerrando los ojos para que el otro no viera las lagrimas que amenazan con salir.- Y siento no haberlo sabido pero es que no puedo...

-Sasuke se relaja y apoya su frente en la de él, respira pausado el aroma del otro, esa canela que tanto le atrae.

-Si que puedes..- continuaba insistiendo, relaja mas su rostro y sonríe, abre un ojo para ver la cara descompuesta del otro más rojo que su fruta favorita.- puedes hacerlo como quieras.- finaliza viendo como poco a poco una inmensa sonrisa se ensancha en la tez morena, sus pupilas más vivas que nunca y en un arrebato le empuja y empieza a besarlo con vehemencia y el otro no se resiste.

Y eso fue lo que acordamos…-Ve como Kuuby se ríe como un descosido el muy capullo- Y tu vas a apechugar(2) con todo.

El zorro eriza todo su pelo y irgue su espalda en pose amenazadora -Vamos!-grita mientras sale por la ventana con un gran salto.

En el centro de la plaza se halla un montón de gente a la espera del inicio de la ceremonia de unión entre Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura.

Llega y pisando una pila de gente, entre ellas las damas de honores se sienta en el banquillo a primera fila, era él quien leería una de las plegarias para los novios, pero lo consideraba un poco egocéntrico leerse a sí mismo.

Sasuke vestido de traje mira a todos los invitados menos a su futura esposa, se mueve nervioso y junta los índices cada dos segundos. Sakura lleva un hermoso vestido rosa con muchas flores de tela y luce una enorme sonrisa.

-Sasuke, quieres a Sakura como futura esposa, habla la Hokage con el pecho inflado de orgullo al confeccionar una boda, al parecer su primera y no lo estaba haciendo mal.

-Mh.- contesta él y todos aceptaron eso como un sí.

Sakura tu quieres a..- le corta con muy poca cortesía.

-Que si maldita sea!- grita alzando el ramo y agitándolo en el aire, una enorme gota resbala por la sien de todos.

-Entonces si alguien se opone a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre..- dice con voz aburrida pero su boca no se cierra al ver que de la primera banca alguien se levanta y se dispone a hablar..

-Yo me opongo'ttebayo!- alza la mano el, ni más ni menos numero uno sorprendiendo a la gente.

-Bien Naruto- dice Tsunade saliendo la primera del shock y después salen todos los demás y abren los ojos como platos.

-Quieres casarte con Sakura, no?- mira a la pelirosa que la vez mira al rubio con unas potentes ansias asesinas que caen enseguida al oír su respuesta.

-No.- responde sonriente y dando unos pasos hacia delante, subiendo al altar.

-Entonces es con- no quiso terminar la frase porque empezó a llorar, cuando Naruto se arrodilla delante del azabache entrajado y abre una cajita descubriendo una sencilla piedra carmesí.

-Uchiha Sasuke, deseas casarte conmigo?- dice mientras encara a la persona que lo mira intensamente.

El corazón de todos se para al ver la sincera sonrisa que compone Sasuke y que queda grabada a la memoria de todos para siempre. Y algunas y algunos se desmayan al oír contestación.

-Si quiero idiota. – dice mientras lo agarra de la otra mano y lo pone a su altura, a la vez Sasuke saca otra caja del bolsillo y su contenido termina en el dedo anular de Naruto y el que llevaba el rubio en el de Sasuke.

Tsunade carraspea y por fin logra decir...

-Yo os declaro...

Pero ellos mismos se miran cogidos de las manos y ellos mismos se casan.

-Naruto- dice Sasuke meintras pone una mano en la nuca del nombrado.

-Y Sasuke- complementa el rubio acortando la distancia entre ellos con un beso delante de toda Konoha y todos los invitados que han quedado totalmente fuera de si y sus cabezas dan vueltas. Otros comentan cosas como, ya era hora o has esperado demasiado o un casi lo pierde y esos son los amigos de Naruto, el listo Shikamaru, la sentimental de Temari, el glotón de Chogi y el bocazas de Kiba.

Meses después esa parejita desapareció sin dejar rastro y sin dar a las fans maniacas de Sasuke hacerle pedazos, entiéndase al hombre no tan hombre de Naruto. Pero lo que no esperaban es que volviesen con tres hijos bien parecidos a ellos mismos pero con el dattebayo que Sasuke intentaba destruir con mucho énfasis.

Y un día en familia, hablando los dos padres cuando sus hijos ya están durmiendo y emocionados para mañana empezar en la academia ninja, propuesta de Uchiha Naruto.

-No esperaba que te negases por eso dobe..- le dice mientras se apoyaba en el pecho del otro estando los dos tumbados en el sofá del salón Uchiha.

-Yo tampoco esperaba que tu también lo estuvieras, me sorprendí tanto que me maree.- acaricia la frente del Uchiha sobre él.

-Tú siempre me sorprendes- dice mirando el brillante anillo de su dedo anular izquierdo- no pensaba que nos embarazásemos a la vez, pero yo te lo dije...

Se hace un silencio en la sala y con la nuca golpea su pecho y el otro se queja.

-Sobre eso...- comienza a sudar frio- esta vez si voy a decírtelo.

-Que? Se incorpora, se gira y le encara –Vuelves a estarlo? Se mira a si mismo- Entonces yo también..- termina de aclarar.

-&&&&EXP-CN-UCH&&&&-

En la semiderruida consulta de Tsunade-sama, esta con una paella en la cabeza y la mesa en forma de escudo contra trozos de escombros. Shizune con un escurridor de verduras y ton-ton dentro de la taza de té.

-Vamos a tenerlos!- grita mientras lanza sillas a gran velocidad.

-No los quiero! Son muchos!- el otro esquiva con velocidad mientras intenta huir de la amenaza que representaba su marido.

-Si he dicho!- el otro corre más que nunca y se alejan hacia el corazón del hospital.

Tsunade sale de su escondite y agarra los papeles con las dos manos.

-Cuantos son Tsuande-sama?- sale Shizune aun temiendo por su integridad física. Solo puede leer ante la muda de su jefa. Tres, cada uno. Menudos lazos que tienen esos dos y eso que en casa ya tienen otros tres, dos de Sasuke y uno de Naruto. La que se les venía encima...

Empezaba a pensar que eso de ir a plantar tubérculos a un país de nieves era una buena opción junto con el sake.

Se dirige a la salida junto a su muda jefa y los papeles caen revelando un secreto escondido.

_Documento 200122fd _

_autora Senju Tsunade, ayudante Shizune._

_Sujetos de prueba: Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto_

_Sexo: masculino._

_Hipótesis: conseguir fertilidad a hombres idiotamente enamorados y asquerosamente dulces, quiero sake..._

_Prueba uno: pergamino del libido Dorado_

_Resultado: sujetos uno y dos hermafroditas._

_Fallos: sincronización perfecta, menstruación alineada con el giro de la puñetera luna. 14 al 18 de cada mes._

_Tiempo de prueba 3 meses._

_Solución 1: Dos idiotas preñados por igual, salieron dos cosas de uno y otra del más rubio, respiran._

_Experimento: Renacer del Clan Uchiha _

_EXITO! (Ahora sí que me voy al país nevado con mis patatas)_

FIN!

* * *

**Si les ha gustado REREAD (reeler :D) REVIEWS, FAVORITOS , FOLLOW. Ya saben mis siglas favoritas R&R y F&F**

**Ha sido algo que me ha gustado mucho y espero compartilo con quien amo! Los quiero y nos vemos!**


End file.
